Les cambriolages de fulham
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: John et Sherlock prennent quelques jours de repos bien mérités après une longue et tortueuse affaire, qui a laissé le détective dans un état de faiblesse inquiétant. C'est sans compter sur les étranges cambriolages qui surviennent dans le délicieux quartier de Fulham… Réécriture d'une nouvelle de Conan Doyle ( à la sauce BBC!) : Les Propriétaires de Reigate.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **

Cher tous,

Voici ma première « vraie » fic, j'entends par là un récit de plus de un chapitre et demi. Pour l'occasion, j'ai choisi de réécrire une nouvelle d'Arthur Conan Doyle (**_Les Propriétaires de Reigate) _**, mais en utilisant les personnages et l'univers moderne de la BBC. De ce fait, j'ai donc dû modifier l'intrigue originale pour qu'elle corresponde mieux à nos standards actuels…

Vous me pardonnerez de n'avoir ni le talent du créateur original, ni de Moffat. Je fais de mon mieux, cependant, et prends ceci comme un exercice de style. Toutes vos remarques sont donc les bienvenues.

Je précise évidement que je ne fais qu'emprunter ces différents univers, et qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas (Ça vous surprend, avouez…)

* * *

Les cambriolages de Fulham

Chapitre 1.

* * *

L'aventure que je m'apprête à relater se déroula peu après l'affaire de la compagnie de Hollande, qui laissa mon ami épuisé, tant moralement que physiquement. Sherlock et moi rentrions tout juste de St Thomas' Hospital, où il était resté près d'une semaine en convalescence forcée.

Il faut dire que l'empoisonnement au gaz qui l'avait touché était sévère, et avait inquiété l'ensemble de son entourage. Par l'ensemble de son entourage, j'entends bien évidemment Mrs Hudson et moi. Je mentionnerais tout de même Molly Hooper et Gregory Lestrade, qui eurent la courtoisie de venir lui rendre visite. Sherlock supportait très mal cet immobilisme forcé, et autant dire qu'après six jours à supporter sa mauvaise humeur, j'avais tout autant besoin de repos que lui. Aussi, à peine rentrés à Baker Street, je m'emparais du téléphone pour faire jouer mes relations. Nos relations, en fait.

- Mycroft, vous êtes un frère indigne.

- Je croyais que c'était lui, le pire des deux, grommela la voix de l'aîné Holmes à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

- En une semaine, vous n'avez pas trouvé une heure pour venir voir votre frère. Le même sang coule dans vos veines, vous êtes une machine !

J'insistais tant et si bien qu'il finit par me donner l'adresse d'une de ses connaissances. Mr Hayter, propriétaire d'une magnifique demeure dans le non moins charmant quartier de Fulham, vue sur la tamise, piscine, domestiques et jardin paradisiaque. Il me fallait au moins ça pour me remettre de l'enfer que m'avait fait vivre Sherlock. Sans compter qu'un peu de calme lui ferait le plus grand bien. Je préparais rapidement ma valise et celle de mon ami, malgré un concert de protestations. Je le menaçais plusieurs fois de l'assommer et de l'emmener de force, sans effet. Il me fallut en appeler à la plus haute autorité pour lui intimer le silence :

- Je suis plus vieux, plus sain d'esprit, je suis ton médecin traitant et ceci est donc un ordre : nous partons! Je te prescris quatre jours de changement d'air, non négociables. Et maintenant, fermes-la !

Il bouda jusqu'à ce que je le jette de force dans un taxi, chargeant nos deux valises dans le coffre. Comme un animal sauvage, je dus l'apprivoiser pour qu'il daigne m'adresser la parole de nouveau. Finalement, je l'amadouais assez facilement, utilisant une ruse classique : le faire parler de ses talents. Après dix minutes seulement de route, il m'avait confié tous les détails qui me maquaient pour rédiger un article sur les projets fantastiques du Baron Maupertuis, et nos différends étaient oubliés.

Vingt-huit minutes plus tard, nous débouchions dans le quartier de Fulham. Nous longeâmes la Tamise, en admiration devant les magnifiques demeures victoriennes de part et d'autre du fleuve placide. À défaut de bonne humeur, Sherlock montrait une placidité inhabituelle. Son caractère changeant, tantôt calme et réfléchi, tantôt emporté et exubérant, ne cessait de me surprendre. Finalement, nous descendîmes à l'adresse indiquée par Mycroft, pour y trouver une splendide demeure.

La grille de fer forgée semblait nous attendre, ouverte, et gardait l'accès à un jardin d'époque : allées de graviers, fleurs multicolores, fontaine à l'italienne… Le tout de bon goût et remarquablement entretenu. Sur les quelques marches qui menaient au perron, Mycroft nous attendait. Les retrouvailles entre frères furent plutôt fraîches, comme à leur habitude, et l'ainé semblait fournir un effort surhumain pour rester avec nous.

- Tu n'as pas un monde à sauver, Mycroft ? Une petite cellule terroriste quelque-part ? Un gouvernement à manipuler ?

J'empêchais l'interrogé de répliquer :

- J'ai insisté pour que ton frère nous tienne compagnie au moins une demi-journée.

- Je croyais que tu voulais m'emmener au calme, afin que j'achève ma guérison en toute tranquillité, maugréa Sherlock, contrit.

- En fait, je comptais sur lui pour te surveiller pendant que JE me repose, et que JE profite de la piscine et du soleil.

- Tu m'as trahi… Oh bien sûr, je savais que tu voulais cette pause pour ton propre bien être, - c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de venir- mais de là à penser que tu mandaterais cet imbécile pour me surveiller ! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir être charitable !

- Tu as fini ta comédie ? soufflais-je, exaspéré.

Mycroft nous regardait, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Et vous, ça suffit ! Tenez-vous correctement un peu tous les deux, vous êtes…

Un majordome vint ouvrir la porte, interrompant brusquement notre discussion. L'homme nous introduisit au cœur de la demeure, et le silence retomba sur notre drôle de trio. Dans le salon, aux hauts plafonds et parquets de bois décorés, un homme nous attendait, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil d'époque. Il avait l'allure et le port particulier des militaires, mais un léger embonpoint, ses cheveux gris et son sourire franc dénotaient un arrêt de l'activité depuis quelques années.

- Ah, Messieurs ! Je vous attendais, prenez place, je vous prie !

Il se leva, puis nous invita à le rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Il salua respectueusement Mycroft, et offrit une poignée de main chaleureuse à Sherlock avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Mycroft parle souvent de vous, messieurs. Je suis ravi d'avoir enfin le privilège de vous rencontrer en chair et en os. Je suis le colonel Hayter. Bienvenue chez moi.

* * *

L'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement, et après nous avoir fait visiter sa splendide demeure, le colonel fit servir le thé dans un salon lumineux, doté d'une vue incroyable sur les jardins. Sherlock s'était endormi au milieu de notre conversation, et somnolait dans son fauteuil. Malgré toutes ses jérémiades et tentatives pour faire bonne figure, je voyais à ses traits pâles et tirés que l'épreuve l'avait fatigué. Je me félicitais alors de l'avoir traîné jusqu'ici.

Mycroft nous quitta un moment, avec comme prétexte un coup de téléphone urgent. Je demeurais ainsi seul en compagnie du colonel, qui se révéla un compagnon agréable. Nous échangions nos souvenirs respectifs d'anciens soldats depuis plus d'une heure, lorsque mon compagnon s'éveilla.

- Je crois que je me suis assoupi… Il faut dire que le quartier est bien calme, remarqua Sherlock, avant d'aviser, un brin déçu, la tasse de thé froid qui gisait encore entre ses mains.

- Calme, calme, pas vraiment, ces derniers temps, commenta notre hôte dans un haussement d'épaules. Ces dernières semaines, les cambriolages redoublent ! Il faut dire que le quartier attire la convoitise… Tenez, pas plus tard qu'hier, ils s'en sont pris à la maison Acton ! Mais les objets disparus sont assez surprenants dans ce cas particulier.

Sherlock reposa la tasse sur la table basse en pin, sa curiosité visiblement éveillée.

- Oui ?

- Attendez, que je me souvienne… Il y avait un vase en cristal, l'Homère de Pope, une station météo et une pelote de ficelle. Cela m'apparaît un choix bien étrange !

- En effet, murmura mon ami, déjà perdu dans ses pensées.

Il allait poser une question à ce sujet, mais je l'interrompis :

- Sherlock, tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmené ici ?

Il m'observa un instant sans répondre, comme s'il essayait de scruter le fond de mon âme via ses prunelles grises.

- Oui. Promis, je ne m'intéresserais pas à une affaire aussi anodine.

Il se frappa les cuisses avant de se redresser.

- Bien ! Je vous ai entendu prononcer le mot billard tout à l'heure ?

L'arrivée fracassante du majordome dans la pièce empêcha le colonel de répondre. Le domestique ruisselait de sueur, comme s'il avait couru un semi-marathon.

- Colonel Hayter !

Le vieux soldat se redressa promptement, alors que Mycroft débouchait dans le salon, alerté par le vacarme.

- Mon brave, serait-ce un nouveau cambriolage ?

L'homme peinait à reprendre son souffle, et expira d'une traite :

- Oui monsieur, mais cette fois, l'affaire a mal tourné. William Kirwan, le chauffeur des Cunnigham, est mort en protégeant les biens de son employeur.

Aussitôt, je croisais le regard de Sherlock. Conscient que je l'observais, il ne dit rien, mais je devinais à ses pupilles dilatées qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, et de participer à cette enquête.

- Monsieur, poursuivit le majordome. La police vient d'arriver sur les lieux. Un inspecteur ayant eu vent de la présence de Mr Holmes en ces lieux m'a mandaté pour venir quérir son aide.

Le regard de Sherlock s'affuta.

- Son nom ?

- Inspecteur Lestrade, monsieur Holmes.

Sherlock me sourit, haussant les épaules dans un geste fataliste.

- Mon cher John, il semblerait que le destin soit contre toi…

* * *

Voilà pour cette première partie, très courte. Le format initial des aventures de Sherlock Holmes n'est pas ainsi séparé en chapitres, mais c'était une question de facilité d'écriture et de mise en ligne. Je vous prie donc de considérer les chapitres comme liés fortement les uns aux autres, et non pas comme des blocs séparés !

**Laukaz, The Lab.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre deux de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

* * *

- J'ai pensé, Sherlock, que nous accompagner vous intéresserait peut-être…

Je fusillais Lestrade du regard. Celui-ci me répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaule.

- Vous savez comme moi que l'inactivité ne lui réussit pas, me souffla-t-il discrètement.

- Mais que faites-vous exactement dans ce quartier ? C'est bien le destin qui me poursuit…

L'inspecteur prit un air contrit.

- J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie ici, ces derniers temps, avec tous ces cambriolages… Un de plus, qui a mal tourné visiblement.

- Faites-moi un état des lieux, sollicita Sherlock.

Le colonel et Mycroft venaient de nous rejoindre, aussi nous marquâmes l'arrêt sur le trottoir qui bordait la demeure des Cunnigham, tenant conseil tous les cinq.

- Bien, commençons, entreprit l'inspecteur. La victime est William Kirwan, trente-sept ans, retrouvé mort d'une balle dans la poitrine près de son lieu de travail. Nous avons retrouvé le corps en bordure du jardin de la famille, chez qui il occupait la fonction de chauffeur privé.

- Le vieux Cunningham doit être chamboulé, cet homme travaillait pour lui depuis plus de dix ans, commenta tristement le colonel. C'est une famille très influente dans le coin…

Un instant de silence accueillit ses propos, puis Lestrade poursuivit, observant furtivement Sherlock occupé à envoyer un sms :

- Nous avons trouvé le corps ce matin même, mais le meurtre a eu lieu peu avant minuit.

- Des indices jusqu'à présent ? Interrogea Mycroft, qui prit le partie d'ignorer le regard mauvais de son cadet suite à cette interruption.

- Oh que oui, Mr Holmes ! L'homme a été vu. Il était près de minuit, et le vieux Cunnigham venait de se mettre au lit. Son fils Alec lisait dans sa chambre lorsqu'ils ont entendu William appeler au secours. Alec rejoignit la cour au plus vite, en robe de chambre, alors que son père observait la scène depuis une fenêtre. Tout deux rapportent la même version des faits : William se battait furieusement avec un homme, lorsqu'un coup de feu est parti. Le jeune homme, malheureusement, arriva trop tard. Comme il essayait de porter assistance à William, le meurtrier eut le temps de s'échapper. M Cunnigham, toujours à la fenêtre, perdit rapidement le criminel de vue. Nous avons constaté ce matin que la serrure de la grille avait été forcée, de la même manière que lors des précédents cambriolages.

Mon ami réfléchit quelques instants.

- Autre chose ?

- Un détail d'importance, en effet. La victime tenait ce morceau de papier lorsque nous l'avons trouvé. Les analyses n'ont révélé que l'ADN du chauffeur. Je me suis dit que cet indice pourrait vous aider…

Un éclat d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard de mon ami, qui se saisit du bout des doigts de la preuve.

_…à minuit moins le quart_

_ …apprendrez un fait_

_ …peut-être_

- Cela évoque un rendez-vous, constata l'aîné Holmes, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

- Magnifique démonstration de l'évident, grommela Sherlock.

- Exact, confirma l'officier, alors que tous ignoraient la remarque précédente. Ce qui laisse supposer que malgré sa réputation irréprochable, Kirwan était peut être de mèche avec le ou les cambrioleurs… Dommage que le papier soit déchiré, j'imagine que l'autre partie nous en aurait appris davantage.

Tous méditèrent ces nouvelles données.

- Ces vacances sont un vrai succès, John ! Je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Bien, je vais aller observer les empreintes sur le terrain, conclut-il, sous le regard mitigé du colonel. Gregory, venez donc avec moi, pour une fois. Ça évitera à vos chiens – j'entends par là Anderson et sa bande- de me sauter à la gorge.

Les deux hommes partirent devant, alors que nous décidâmes de les attendre devant la propriété des Cunnigham.

Comme à son habitude, Sherlock ne fut pas long à revenir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Lestrade quant à lui avait l'air bien moins convaincu.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il est guéri ? Me chuchota-t-il, inquiet. Il est tout excité et a tourné en rond en criant des « fascinant» pendant vingt minutes !

Je lui répondis, sur le même ton de confidence :

- Vous avez perdu l'habitude de travailler avec lui, Gregory, car il s'agit bien là de ses méthodes habituelles. Il est vrai qu'il est très fatigué, mais sain d'esprit. Enfin… Du moins, pas plus fou que d'ordinaire, devrais-je dire.

- Cessez donc de comploter vous deux, là-bas. Allons voir le corps, voulez-vous ?

Comme la plupart des questions du consultant, celle-ci était de pure forme et n'attendait comme seule réponse qu'une exécution rapide.

Nous lui emboîtâmes donc le pas, contournant l'immense propriété. Elle possédait ce charme fou que nous avions observé plus tôt dans le quartier, dans le plus pur style victorien. Je me demandais un instant quelle activité professionnelle permettait aux résidents d'acquérir ce type de demeure. La façade pâle était flanquée d'une tour octogonale et de colonnes lisses aux chapiteaux ouvragés. Je devinai que l'intérieur devait être à l'image de la maison du colonel, avec sa collection de belles boiseries, de meubles antiques et de plafonds sculptés. Derrière le bâtiment se dressaient deux serres d'époque, en verre ouvragé, qui abritaient une collection remarquable de plantes exotiques.

Trois officiers gardaient scrupuleusement la grille en fer forgé dont la serrure avait été forcée.

À quelques pas à peine de la clôture gisait le corps de l'infortuné.

Sherlock me le désigna d'un geste, et j'observai le corps du chauffeur.

Je n'apportais ma foi rien de bien nouveau à l'enquête, confirmant simplement l'heure supposée du crime, ainsi que la mort suite à la blessure par balle. Les doigts encore crispés nous apprirent que la feuille avait bel et bien due être arrachée à l'homme. La grande question demeurait tout de même : où pouvait bien se trouver la deuxième moitié ?

Deux hommes sortirent de la résidence, et se dirigèrent vers nous. Ils se présentèrent à nous, mais nous avions tous reconnu M. Cunnigham et son fils Alec. Le jeune homme, âgé de vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, présentait une ressemblance frappante avec son père ; jusqu'aux cernes qui lui mangeaient les yeux.

Tous deux portaient un costume noir d'une marque Italienne hors de prix, mais très sobre.

- Du nouveau, inspecteur ? S'enquit le père, d'une voix lasse. Ce matin, vous n'aviez aucun indice…

- Eh bien justement…

Sherlock interrompit l' Inspecteur, d'une voix étrangement faible et tremblante. Ses longs doigts se tendirent vers moi, comme pour demander de l'aide.

- John, je crois que…

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Le sang avait soudain quitté son visage, le laissant pâle comme la mort. Il chancela, tel un homme ivre, et je n'eus que le temps de faire un pas pour le saisir fermement alors qu'il s'effondrait dans mes bras, inconscient.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Dites-moi tout =) La suite très bientôt! **

**Laukaz, The Lab.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir,**

**Je vous soumets l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci à vous qui prenez le temps de me lire !**

* * *

- Vous autres, aidez moi donc à le porter à l'intérieur, ordonnais-je, alors que Lestrade se précipitait déjà vers nous.

À nous tous, nous réussîmes à l'emmener au sein de la propriété, pour l'installer sur un large fauteuil de cuir. Il nous avait fait une belle frayeur, mais, déjà, il reprenait des couleurs et ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières closes.

- Mycroft, amenez-nous donc un verre d'eau et un de cognac, au lieu de resté planté là ! fulminais-je.

J'aperçus de loin l'aîné Holmes lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter. Si je n'avais pas été aussi concerné par l'état de santé de mon ami, j'aurais houspillé son frère pour un tel manque de considération.

Alors que je prenais son pouls, régulier, Sherlock ouvrit enfin les yeux et se redressa avec précaution.

- Comment-te sens-tu ? M'enquis-je, tout en examinant rapidement ses yeux à l'aide de la lampe à fente qui ne quittait jamais la poche de ma veste.

Il ronchonna pour la forme, avant de s'adresser aux propriétaires des lieux :

- Veuillez m'excuser pour tout ceci, mon ami pourrait-vous expliquer la réaction de mon organisme suite à deux mois d'enquête fort chargés. Ma constitution, aussi incroyable soit-elle, n'a pas supporté un rythme de quinze heures de travail par jour… Une petite crise de nerf, rien de bien dramatique.

Mycroft revenait, et nous nous assîmes tous, soulagés, pour partager un soupçon de Cognac.

- J'aimerais profiter du fait d'être chez vous pour étudier quelques points de l'enquête, reprit Sherlock, qui humait avec circonspection le breuvage logé entre ses mains.

J'allai bien évidemment protester, au vu de sa faiblesse actuelle, mais il se pencha de manière à ce que moi seul puisse entendre :

- Donne-moi une heure, et le meurtrier devra répondre de ses actes devant la justice.

Sa main se serra fermement sur mon poignet.

- Ce ne sera pas long, fais moi confiance.

Une fois de plus, je constatais, à moitié amusé, qu'il me manipulait. Pour lui, la justice n'avait aucune sorte d'intérêt, seul le puzzle, l'énigme le captivait réellement ! Mais il savait que ce n'était pas mon cas, et que j'aimais voir les criminels obtenir une peine méritée.

Le vieux Cunnigham accéda à sa requête. Il se disait disposé à faire tout son possible pour retrouver l'assassin de son employé.

- J'aimerai visiter vos chambres, pour me rendre compte de votre champ de vision sur la scène de crime. Mais tout d'abord, voici un document que j'ai rapidement rédigé avec l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il s'agit d'un formulaire de témoignage. Je l'ai rempli d'après votre déclaration, il ne nous manquera que votre signature.

Une légère surprise dut apparaître sur mes traits, car j'avais rarement vu Sherlock se passionner pour les détails administratifs. Néanmoins, il tendit le papier au vieil homme, qui le parcourut rapidement.

- Mr Holmes, je ne peux pas signer un tel document, il contient une erreur ! Regardez, vous avez inscrit « … Vers une heure moins le quart mardi matin… » Or le crime a eu lieu aux alentours de minuit.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Une telle marque d'inattention de sa part était inhabituelle, et raviva mon inquiétude quant à son état de santé.

- Je l'ai rempli un peu vite, reconnut-il, tendant un stylo à son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci entreprit de corriger le document, avant de le signer et de le remettre à l'inspecteur Lestrade. Enfin, pour accéder à la requête du détective, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'étage et les chambres des propriétaires.

J'avais parfaitement deviné, depuis les jardins, l'allure intérieure de cette demeure. Nous traversâmes les longs couloirs aux murs couverts de marbrerie, d'une sobriété qui mettait en valeur chaque pièce principale. Sherlock avançait vite, avec ces petits gestes fébriles qui m'indiquent lorsqu'il suit une piste brûlante.

Notre petit groupe entra dans la chambre d'Alec magnifique pièce travaillée dans le plus pur style néo-gothique. La pièce, parfaitement rangée étincelait d'une sobriété incroyable. On aurait pu croire que personne ne vivait ici à quelques détails près une bouteille de bon vin à moitié vide sur le bureau, une écharpe et une cravate juchées sur un fauteuil où même un jeu de carte étalé en travers d'un buffet.

Sherlock s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa quelques secondes la vue imprenable que l'on avait ici sur les jardins.

- Bien, très bien. Mr Cunnigham, si vous le permettez, je souhaiterai à présent simplement me rendre dans votre chambre.

L'interpellé acquiesça à regret :

- Si cela est absolument nécessaire, faites-donc, je vous prie.

La chambre, qui trônait au bout du couloir, était vaste et meublée avec goût. Le lit à baldaquin occupait tout un pan de mur. Non loin, une petite table en verre supportait un service à thé et une boîte de biscuits.

Sans prévenir, Sherlock renversa intentionnellement l'ensemble, me jetant un regard noir au passage.

- Mon cher John, ta maladresse ne possède donc pas de limites !

Je m'apprêtais à répondre vivement, mais mon instinct m'en empêcha au dernier moment. Il semblait évident que, pour une raison quelconque, je devais être le fautif. Je me confondis en excuses et me penchais pour ramasser les débris de porcelaine. Les autres m'imitèrent, Mycroft en moins, visiblement trop occupé à nous observer avec morgue. Nous finissions de réparer les dégâts lorsqu'Alec s'écria :

- Où a-t-il encore disparu ?

L'absence soudaine du consultant ne plût pas aux résidents.

- Cet homme n'a clairement pas toute sa tête, et voilà qu'il déambule dans ma maison ! grogna le vieux Cunnigham avant de quitter la chambre en trombe, son fils sur les talons.

Lestrade m'interrogea des yeux, mais j'étais moi-même perplexe. J'essayais de remettre les choses en perspective : Sherlock se conduisait-il bizarrement ? J'entends par là, de manière plus extravagante encore qu'à l'accoutumée ? Pas vraiment, si l'on considère que son état « normal » consiste à cribler les murs de balles et stocker des têtes humaines dans notre réfrigérateur. Cela dit, aux yeux d'inconnus, son comportement s'avérait totalement absurde.

Un cri déchira le silence ainsi que le fil de mes pensées, suivit immédiatement d'un appel au secours.

Mon estomac se comprima lorsque je reconnus la voix de mon ami. Lestrade, le colonel et moi-même nous précipitâmes hors de la pièce, guidés par un nouveau cri. Le bruit étouffé distinctif des combats à mains nues nous mena jusqu'à la chambre d'Alec.

Je ne pris pas une seconde pour m'étonner du spectacle qui se jouait devant nos yeux : Sherlock cloué au sol par Cunnigham le jeune, dont les mains s'étaient refermées autour de la gorge gracile et Cunnigham le vieux, assis sur la poitrine du détective pour parfaire son immobilisation.

Nous séparâmes les trois hommes avec quelques difficultés, tant la hargne d'Alec était difficilement contrôlable.

- Gregory, vous pouvez procéder à l'arrestation de ces deux hommes, crachota Sherlock, qui massait sa gorge endolorie.

Il tentait de reprendre contenance, à moitié chancelant, les yeux brillants et ses vêtements portant les stigmates de l'affrontement.

- Mais pour quel motif ?

- Le meurtre de leur chauffeur, William Kirwan, répondit-il, de ce ton théâtral qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement.

Le silence cueillit ses propos, alors que chacun mesurait les enjeux de cette affirmation. Si j'avais un seul moment douté des talents du consultant, l'absence de réaction de la part des membres de la famille Cunnigham était, elle, éloquente.

Cependant, moins coutumiers de ses méthodes, le reste du groupe commençait à remettre en question la santé mentale du détéctive.

- Allons, Holmes, reprenez-vous ! l'enjoignit le colonel, peu désireux de se mettre à dos ses voisins.

Sherlock soupira.

- Pour une fois, Gregory, ouvrez-donc les yeux ! Voici la preuve qu'il vous faut, et la raison pour laquelle ces messieurs essayaient à l'instant de me réduire au silence.

Victorieux, il tendit à bout de bras un morceau de papier déchiré, que nous reconnûmes tout de suite.

- Nom de Dieu, mais il s'agit de l'autre partie du message trouvé sur la victime ! s'exclama le colonel, ébahi. Mais où diable l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Là où je le soupçonnais d'être depuis le début. Mais si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller chercher une personne qui mérite tout autant que vous d'écouter mes explications et l'enchaînement de faits qui nous ont mené à cette situation. Attendez-moi dans le salon, je reviendrai rapidement.

Conformément à ses habitudes, il disparut sans attendre la moindre confirmation de notre part. Lestrade entreprit alors de menotter le père et le fils, qui n'avaient toujours pas démenti les accusations.

Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre m'apprit que Sherlock traversait la rue à grandes enjambées, et je contins difficilement un sourire.

Il ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre.

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre, déduction et conclusion seront dans le prochain !**

**Merci de votre patience, chers cobayes, et à très bientôt.**

**Laukaz-The Lab**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, et la conclusion de l'affaire. Il est assez dense, j'en ai conscience, mais j'ai souhaité respecter la manière de Conan Doyle d'exposer les déductions de Sherlock sous forme de longs discours ! J'espère que tout ceci vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Lestrade avait convoqué quelques officiers pour surveiller les membres de la famille Cunnigham. Ainsi, nous nous retrouvions quelque peu à l'étroit dans le salon du colonel Hayter, lorsque Sherlock nous rejoignit, une heure après l'arrestation des deux suspects. Mycroft, le colonel, les Cunnigham et moi-même étions assis dans le salon de cuir, alors que l'inspecteur Lestrade s'adossait à la cheminée de marbre massif. Les deux officiers, debout derrière les fauteuils occupés par les suspects, maintenaient une vigilance acérée sur ceux-ci.

Sherlock amenait avec lui une charmante dame, à la silhouette aussi impeccable qu'artificielle.

- Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter Mrs Maureen Acton. Vous-vous en souvenez, il s'agit de la propriétaire de la maison sur _Cloncurry street, _qui fut la cible du dernier cambriolage.

Alors que la nouvelle venue s'installait sur le fauteuil libéré par le colonel à son attention, Sherlock poursuivit :

- Il s'agissait là d'un évènement bien particulier. Quel genre de voleur pénètre dans une maison aussi somptueuse pour en extraire simplement quelques babioles ? L'Homère de Pope, une station météo et un vase de cristal cela ne présente pas beaucoup de sens, surtout lorsque l'on connaît la réputation de la famille Acton.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Mrs Acton, qui acquiesça dans un sourire.

- Nous vous écoutons, commenta alors Lestrade, qui s'approcha du centre de la pièce, attentif.

Je sortis de ma sacoche de quoi prendre des notes. Sherlock s'installa, en équilibre précaire, sur l'accoudoir du siège que j'occupais. Enfin, il débuta son exposé :

- Bien. La première hypothèse quant à l'identité des criminels m'est apparue très rapidement. En effet, d'après le témoignage des Cunnigham, l'adversaire de William s'est enfui immédiatement après avoir tiré un coup de feu. Dans ce cas, une question très simple se pose alors : comment l'assassin a-t-il pû arracher le fameux mot des mains de la victime sans que personne ne le voit ? Lors du combat ? Peu probable, le premier réflexe est souvent de maîtriser l'adversaire, quitte à lui voler son bien une fois débarrassé de lui.

Il se tut une seconde, alors que chacun d'entre nous se maudissait d'avoir laissé passer un indice aussi évident.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, bien entendu. Mes soupçons se sont réellement renforcés lors de l'observation du corps.

Je soupirais bruyamment :

- Allez, dit-le, qu'ai-je manqué cette fois-ci ?

Sherlock accorda au petit groupe assemblé autour de lui l'un de ses rares sourires et me tapota distraitement l'épaule.

- Rien, d'une certaine manière. Et c'est justement cette absence qui me titillait. Toujours d'après les Cunnigham, le coup de feu est parti lors d'un affrontement physique rapproché. Or, le cadavre est exempt de stigmates liés à un combat. De plus, il est aussi dépourvu de la moindre trace de poudre, ajouta-t-il en caressant la poche de son manteau où repose continuellement sa loupe.

L'inspecteur hocha la tête, et nous apprit que les rapports de la balistique, attendus le soir même, confirmeraient le déroulement des faits.

- J'en viens donc à l'élément le plus intéressant de cette affaire, continua Sherlock, le fameux mot !

Il se laissa glisser au sol, et déplia le morceau de papier pour le poser avec délicatesse sur la table basse. Chacun s'approcha pour suivre ses explications.

- Fascinant…

Il semblait absorbé dans sa contemplation.

- Il est écrit d'une manière très irrégulière, remarqua alors le colonel, tirant Sherlock de ses pensées.

Je me dévissais le cou pour observer à mon tour la preuve, et suivre le raisonnement de mon ami.

- Exactement. Pour être plus précis, il a été rédigé par deux personnes différentes, chacune écrivant un mot sur deux. Probablement car les deux protagonistes se lançaient dans une affaire plus que louches, et ne voulaient pas se mouiller seuls.

Il allait se lancer dans une étude comparative complète, mais Lestrade, bien trop familier de ce type de situation, l'enjoignit à résumer. Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir.

- Comme certains d'entre vous sont insensibles à mon art, j'irai droit au but. En effet, les lettres « t » sont très accentuées dans les mots « fait » et « quart », et beaucoup plus légères que les « t » de « minuit » et « peut-être ». Etudiez rapidement les autres lettres, et vous verrez ce que je veux dire.

Nous nous y appliquâmes, alors qu'il poursuivait :

- Nous avions un meneur, celui qui a écrit « quart » et « fait », le plus âgé des deux également, je le situe d'après son écriture dans sa sixième décennie d'existence. Le second en revanche ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Evidemment, il est clair comme le jour qu'ils ont un lien de sang. Comme vous le constatez, l'étau se resserre…

- Attendez ! L'arrêta le colonel. Comment diable pouvez vous deviner ceci d'après un simple bout de papier ?

Sherlock m'offrit son meilleur regard désabusé.

- Mais enfin, c'est d'une évidence… Vingt trois détails me permettent de parvenir à cette déduction, je vous donne les plus simples. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les mots « faits » et « quarts » ont été écrits en premier : les mots glissés entre eux sont rédigés plus précipitamment, et parfois le second homme n'avait pas assez de place pour inscrire ses mots. Regardez comme le « minuit » est comprimé entre « à » et « moins » ! L'utilisation du même _e_ grec suggère le lien de parenté. Quant-à l'âge, je me contenterai de citer une écriture bancale mais encore lisible, même si les barres des « t » ont commencé de disparaître. L'autre est ferme et appuyée : la fougue de la jeunesse ! Satisfaits ?

Un silence respectueux accueillit ses propos. Si le colonel était encore dubitatif, Mycroft, Lestrade et moi-même connaissions trop bien Sherlock pour savoir qu'il avait raison. Mrs Acton assistait à la scène avec un détachement incroyable.

- J'envisage un nouveau site Internet sur les mérites de la graphologie dans le milieu du crime, annonça-t-il gaiement.

- Celui sur les cendres ne te suffit plus ? Se moqua son frère.

Lestrade demanda le retour au silence et Sherlock poursuivit sa démonstration, après s'être redressé et avoir croisé les mains dans son dos. Il tournait en rond autour de la petite table et accompagnait ses explications de grands gestes passionnés :

- J'estimai à ce moment à 92 % la probabilité que les Cunnigham soient coupables. Me manquait encore le mobile et la preuve. Je décidai de m'intéresser en premier lieu à l'autre moitié du morceau de papier, qui pourrait m'éclairer sur les deux sujets. D'après le témoignage, Mr Cunnigham était en chemise de nuit lorsqu'il est descendu rejoindre son fils pour appeler la police. Je fis le pari osé que la preuve s'y trouvait encore il me fallait donc entrer dans sa chambre pour la subtiliser. Cependant, il était crucial de ne pas rappeler au duo l'existence de cet indice compromettant, aussi, alors que l'inspecteur commençait à l'évoquer, je feignis un malaise.

Choqué, je lui frappais l'épaule d'un coup de poing.

- Tu veux dire que tu simulais ? Enfoiré ! Ajoutais-je en souriant, reconnaissant bien là les méthodes de mon ami.

- Seul Mycroft comprit, ce qui explique son absence de compassion. Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il me déteste vraiment, au choix. Toujours est-il qu'une fois dans la demeure, j'ai tendu un acte de témoignage à Cunnigham Senior, avec une faute volontaire. Je voulais lui faire écrire le mot « minuit » d'une manière détournée, afin de pouvoir comparer. À cette étape, j'étais donc sûr à 100 % de l'identité des coupables, et nous étions dans leur maison. Le reste, vous pouvez le deviner : j'attirais l'attention sur John en renversant la table, puis m'éclipsais pour récupérer le papier dans la chemise de nuit. C'était un pari risqué, mais le mot s'y trouvait réellement. Père et fils ont cependant compris mon petit manège et m'ont rejoint, ce qui explique que vous les ayez trouvé en train d'essayer de mettre fin à mes jours !

Il se massa la gorge, en proie au souvenir douloureux. Suite à nos demandes répétées, il accola la deuxième moitié de la feuille à la première. L'ensemble était le suivant :

_Si vous voulez bien venir à minuit moins le quart_

_A la porte Est vous apprendrez un fait_

_Qui vous étonnera beaucoup et qui pourrait peut-être_

_Vous rendre un grand service, à vous et également à_

_Annie Morrison. Mais ne dites rien à personne de cette affaire._

Sur le texte intégral, les différences d'écriture d'un mot à l'autre sautaient aux yeux.

- Qui est donc cette Annie ? S'enquit l'inspecteur.

Sherlock secoua ses boucles brunes.

- Cette question n'est pas pertinente. Il ne s'agissait que d'un appât pour attirer le chauffeur dans un piège. Reste le mobile…

Sherlock reprit sa respiration, puis vint s'installer derrière le dossier de Mrs Acton.

- Voyez-vous, j'étais toujours intrigué par cet étrange cambriolage. Il était clair que le ou les intrus étaient venus chercher quelque chose et, ne le trouvant pas, avaient emportés divers objets pour détourner les soupçons. Je demandais donc de l'aide à mon réseau, pour en savoir un peu plus sur la famille Acton. Je pensais tout d'abord au mari, mais le réseau m'apprit que sa femme était bien plus intéressante…

L'intéressée répondit par un sourire humble.

- Voyez-vous, chaque jeudi, son salon accueille les plus célèbres tablées de poker de Londres. La présence d'un jeu dans la chambre d'Alec confirma ma pensée : tout ceci est une affaire d'argent. Comme souvent, ajouta-t-il, déçu.

L'inspecteur Lestrade reprit les rennes de l'interrogatoire.

- Mrs Acton, pensez-vous que les voleurs cherchaient de l'argent ?

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête.

- C'est peu probable. Il est de notoriété publique que je ne garde rien à la maison. Et puis, s'il était question d'argent, j'ai une collection de bijoux et de tableaux qui aurait satisfait les voyous les plus exigeants.

Lestrade examina Sherlock, attendant qu'il propose autre chose.

- Des documents, peut-être ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent d'un éclat nouveau.

- Effectivement je garde des reconnaissances de dettes…

Triomphant, Sherlock pointa un doigt vers les deux hommes restés immobiles et silencieux durant toute la conversation :

- En avez-vous une concernant cette famille ?

Mrs Acton répondit par l'affirmative.

La famille Cunnigham jouait depuis plus de deux ans, et demeurait dans un cercle vicieux. Ils avaient déjà perdus plusieurs propriétés, et nous découvrîmes qu'une semaine auparavant, ils cédaient une grande partie de leurs terrains à la famille Acton. Le reste n'était que pure hypothèse à cet instant, mais le tribunal la confirmerait quelques mois plus tard. Cunnigham Père et Fils s'étaient introduits dans la maison Acton à la recherche du précieux document. Ne trouvant rien, ils avaient imités les cambriolages, nombreux dans le quartier les mois précédents. William avait découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre les méfaits de ses employeurs, et avait commencé à les faire chanter. Ne pouvant se permettre de perdre davantage d'argent, la situation des Cunnigham devenait intenable, aussi tendirent-ils un piège à leur maître chanteur.

L'affaire était résolue.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes, puis Lestrade accompagna les deux criminels au poste. Peu à peu, notre petit groupe fût dissout. Comme la journée finissait, Sherlock et moi-même décidions de regagner notre cher 221b.

Il m'attrapa par la manche, et nous repartîmes, bras dessus-bras dessous, vers _Bishop's Avenue _à la recherche d'un taxi.

Alors que nous traversions les allées d'hortensias et de clématites, il s'exclama, respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais de cette fin d'été :

- Merci pour ces vacances, mon cher John. C'est un succès à tous les niveaux, je suis parfaitement reposé, et prêt à repartir sur une enquête !

Je lui donnais un petit coup de coude, mais ne pus contenir un sourire.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Sherlock Holmes était bel et bien de retour parmi les vivants.

* * *

**Et voila, c'est la fin de cette fiction j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Ce fut pou moi un très bon exercice. En effet, j'ai bien galéré à trouver un équilibre entre mon style, les intrigues le Conan Doyle et les Personnages de la BBC. Le résultat mérite probablement d'être amélioré, mais pour le moment, je m'en satisfais.**

**Si vous avez-la moindre remarque, faites moi en part =)**

**Laukaz – The Lab**


End file.
